


Once, All in Serenity

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fifth Holy Grail War, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Master/Servant, OTP Feels, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. As they stood beneath the looming trees, there was the promise of warmth between them.





	Once, All in Serenity

What they had been searching for was a shimmer of light.

Though he didn't know what it was at first, Archer knew that he had been searching for what felt like a millennium. He thought that it was to be a hero of justice, but that was a long time ago. Even before the Holy Grail War began again, the ideals he once held rotted away, with only a facade remaining. As a Counter Guardian, he only wished for an absolution he couldn't otherwise keep.

Rin knew that she had to do whatever it took to win the Holy Grail War, but there were still moments to collect herself. She was aware that she was still human, throughout this entire conflict. However, she had at times felt that she wasn't. She had no time to feel weak, to be vulnerable, or to feel something other than alone.

Archer now drifted low and soft next to her. Rin felt her heart skip a beat. As they stood beneath the looming trees, there was the promise of warmth between them. The sun was sinking down, orange and red shining before the long night began.

Rin usually said what was on her mind, no matter what anyone thought, but she couldn't speak this time. She didn't know what came over her, but she had to know, if he was really there for her. Turning around to face her Servant, Rin reached out her hand and placed it on Archer's face, clutching on, urging him forward.

_My servant, my Archer._

Though he was hesitant, at a loss for words, Archer leaned in to Rin. Their mouths then brushed together, with Rin pressing her lips on Archer's, kissing him deeper.

_Tohsaka Rin, I am yours._

This feeling wasn't to last forever, not in this lifetime. It was unknown if Rin and Archer would even win the Holy Grail. They may not live. They may not become one with each other, even if they wanted to.

Rin wouldn't listen to it now, and Archer couldn't care less for what happened afterwards.

What had felt like something only in a dream, Archer pulled away from Rin, his hands firm on her shoulders. Rin gasped back to reality, her heart pounding against her chest. Archer buried his face into her neck, tightly wrapped his arms around her.

A deep feeling rose in her. Rin couldn't stop herself from returning his embrace. She just couldn't, and Archer found that he didn't want this one moment to end.

After all this time, what they had both searched for, even just for a moment, they lost and then found,  _each other_.


End file.
